tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Virginia
| image = | aliases = Commonwealth of Virginia | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Criminal Minds; Hank; Hawthorne; The Vampire Diaries; The Waltons | poi = Alexandria; Arlington County; Mystic Falls; Norfolk; Richmond | 1st = }} Virginia is a US state within the continental United States. It was formerly known as Virginia Colony, and later, the Commonwealth of Virginia. It was admitted to the Union on June 25th, 1788, making it the 10th US state. In the continuity of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, Virginia was the birth place of the vampire known as Darla. Darla did not live a virtuous lifestyle and had all but renounced God, preferring instead to live the life of a prostitute. By the year 1609, Darla fell deathly ill from a disease that had struck many people in the colony. A priest visited her bed chambers, but Darla had little interest in holy sacraments. As it turned out, the man was not truly a priest (or at least not one recognized by an known faith), but was instead a vampire. Known only as the Master, the vampire drank from the dying woman, ultimately turning her into a vampire. Darla became a loyal servant of the Master and a distinguished member of the Order of Aurelius. Angel: Darla Virginia is the site of the town of Mystic Falls - a fictional location featured in the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries. Virginia played a key role in season five of the AMC survival horror series, The Walking Dead. After finally leaving Georgia, a gathering of fifteen starving survivors traveled north to Virginia on their way to Washington, D.C.. Along the way, they stopped at the Shirewilt Estates in Richmond so that one of their number, Noah, could see if any of his family were still alive. During this incident, Tyreese Williams was bitten by a walker and subsequently died. The group continued traveling north, but they soon began to run out of food and water. Daryl Dixon ventured into the woods where he found a barn and stable. The group took shelter in the barn for the night while a tremendous storm raged outside. Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going OnWalking Dead: Them Points of Interest * Arlington County :* Arlington National Cemetery :* The Pentagon * Alexandria :* Alexandria Safe-Zone * Hilltop Colony * Mystic Falls :* Gilbert residence :* Laurel Avenue :* Mystic Grill :* Mystic Falls Cemetery :* Mystic Falls High School :* Salvatore Boarding House * Norfolk * Oceanside Cabin Motor Court * Richmond TV shows that take place in * Criminal Minds * Hank * Hawthorne * Vampire Diaries, The * Walking Dead, The (Season 5) * Waltons, The Characters from People who were born in * Dallas Mitchell * Jeremy Ambler * John Wesley Shipp * Matt Drago * Rob Lowe * Stephen Furst People who died in Appearances # Vampire Diaries: The New Deal External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Hank/Miscellaneous Category:The Waltons/Miscellaneous Category:Wonder Woman/Miscellaneous